Mystery Train Island
| preceded = Shrink Ray Island | suceeded = Game Show Island}} Mystery Train Island, sometimes abbreviated as MT, and commonly known as Mystery Train, is the 21st island released on Poptropica, being released for members on September 9, 2011 and for non-members on October 7, 2011. In it, you climb aboard a train and must solve a mystery before the Chicago World's Fair is completely ruined. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Non-Member Demo When you land on the island, you find a poster for a Chicago World's Fair, and a train stopped there is going to this fair. Go left until you find a man struggling to push some bags on to the John Bull, the train stopped there. The man, Thomas Edison, will tell you that if you can push his luggage in the train, he'll be in your debt. Now you will see five suitcases and a wooden board. Just organize the suitcase into size order (smallest one on the left side and tallest on the right side), click on the wooden plank, and your Poptropican will push Edison's luggage onto the train. Edison then gives you a ticket to the John Bull in case he needs your assistance again, and tells your Poptropican to meet him once you board the train, and leaves. Then go a bit right and board the train. Once you board the the John Bull, you will see the Conductor yell "Full steam ahead!" Then go left to the Coal Man, a man in black who is covered in soot. Talk to him, and he'll welcome you aboard. Then go left. Continue in until you find George Ferris, a man with a mustache that is wearing navy blue. Talk to him, and he'll say that his invention for the Chicago World's Fair, a gigantic wheel, is not working. He'll give your Poptropican a Telegram that explains why. Read it, and you will find out that the Ferris Wheel needs device to give it more power for it to work. Then go left until you find Nikola Tesla, a guy standing outside a door marked with his name on it. Tell him that the fair sounds unbelievable, and he'll tell you that "Nothing is unbelievable if you can imagine it. That is the essence of science." Then head a little bit left to a door marked 'Reserved for S.B.Anthony' (that's Susan B. Anthony). Go inside and you'll find Susan B. Anthony. Talk to her, and she'll give you a pamphlet on her exhibit at the fair: Women's Suffrage. Exit her cabin and head left to Erik Weisz's cabin. Ask Erik Weisz, the only man in the room, if he thinks the fair will be great, and he'll tell you it's going to be magical. Now head right until you spot Gustave Eiffel, a mustached & bearded man wearing a greenish suit. When you realize you he is, and what he made for the Paris World's Fair a few years before (that's the Eiffel Tower), you ask him if he's afraid of the wheel upstaging his tower. "Non, non," he replies, "All great creations should inspire others to even greater heights!" After that, slip left to a door reserved for Erik Weisz and head in. Ask Erik Weisz, the Poptropican in the room, if he is excited about the fair. Weisz agrees, saying that it'll be 'magical'. Then leave and race on to the left until you see the New York Times Reporter, a man with a pencil in his ear and a notepad in his hand. Talk to him, and you'll learn that he is unhappy that the fair is not going to be held in New York City. Next up to the left is Mark Twain's cabin, so go inside. At the left side of the room, sitting by his bed, is Mark Twain, wearing a white tux, with white hair and pale white skin. Talk to him, and you'll comment on his skin. "I'd much rather be on a steamboat," he says, "Train travel makes me ill. It's the coal fumes. . ." Then he makes a sickly urk sound. Now would be a good time to leave. When you leave, go left to a cabin reserved for a Mlle. Moreau (Mademoiselle Moreau), but as you do, grab a pencil from a table. When you make it in, you can probally tell where this reporter is from. go to the right, and you will find the feminine reporter. Like the N.Y. Times Reporter, she doesn't seem happy about a world's fair not in Paris, but unlike the N.Y. Time Reporter, there was already a Paris World's Fair, and she gives you a newspaper about it (it's in french). Then go to the left one more time until you see the Porter, an awesome looking Poptropican in navy blue (they're awesome looking because they have the same skin color, hair color, mouth, and gender as your Poptropican). Talk to them, then head right until the cabin of Thomas Edison. When you enter in, Thomas Edison will be done with his device. Talk to him, and he'll tell you that he is now going to test out the motion capture device. You head to the front of the device, and on Edison's push of a button, the machine hums to life. Edison is excited that his machine works, and races out of the room to tell the N.Y. Times Reporter, forgetting to turn off his device. When he leaves, the John Bull goes through a tunnel, causing all light to dim. Soon the light pours in again and you see that the Motion Capture Device is gone. Then Edison and the Reporter return, and Edison, in shock of his invention's disappearance, corners down the suspects to you. But you plea that it wasn't you, and luckily, Edison believes you and a screen pops up, telling you how to start investigating. When you click close to delete it, you'll earn your first Photo Album picture. Also, look on the bottom right corner for a blue circle with a magnifying glass on it. That is the Investigation Button. It stores all of your clues, and if you ever get too confused, click on it to review your clues to yourself. Now that you know about the Investigation Button, it's time to start sleuthing! Click on the N.Y. Times Reporter, but instead of talking to him, you'll find yourself looking at the N.Y. Times Reporter against a table, but this table has a little square with the Motion Capture Device in it. This is the Interrogation Table, where you can try to get clues from other Poptropicans, and the square is the clue of the Motion Capture Device Stolen. Click on your only clue, and the N.Y. Times Reporter will tell you that he thinks that Mark Twain may be hiding the device in a secret compartment in his cabin, giving you a new clue: Mark Twain's Secret Compartment. Close down the Interrogation Table and leave the cabin. Now head to Twain's cabin. Once you enter, the demo will end, and you won't be allowed on Mystery Train Island until it's out for everyone, which, lucky for you, is now. Full Walkthrough Getting on the Train When you land on the island, go left until you find Thomas Edison trying to push his luggage onto the train. Talk to him and help him doing that. Now you just have to organize the suitcases into size order (smallest one on the left side and tallest on the right side) and then click on the wooden plank. Edison then gives you the Train Ticket and leaves. Now enter the train. How I Met the Passengers Now, before you talk to Edison, you have to talk with all the passangers on the train. Also, there's a Pencil in the VIP Car 2. Pick it up. Once you do all that, enter Thomas Edison's cabin. A Secret Compartment Clue Thomas Edison will show you his device, but then he leaves for a moment and when he does, the lights run off and when they go back on, the device misteriously dissapears. Now you most find the thief and return the device. First, talk to the N.Y. Times Reporter. He says he saw Mark Twain hiding something in a secret compartment in his cabin. Now head to Twain's cabin and talk to him. He'll say that there's no secret compartment in his cabin and allows you to check his cabin. Then click the second to top right-side square and a secret compartment will open. Then he reveals that he hid a manuscript for his new book, 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn', on that secret compartment and didn't want anyone to read it yet. The Unscheduled Stop Suddenly, the train stop. When you're outside, talk to the N.Y. Times Reporter. He just remembered that he heard footsteps heading towards Edison's cabin, and maybe they left a clue behind. Then the train starts working again. Disaster Prune Race over next to Edison's cabin, where you'll find prune juice on the floor. Click it. Now head left to the Dining Car, and ask the Porter about the prune juice. He says he can't tell you what the passangers ordered and then he rips out the order from his notepad and tosses it off the train and leaves. Grab the Notepad, then use the Pencil to reveal an imprint of the orders. If you do that, you'll find out that Nikola Tesla ordered prune juice. The Coal Hard Facts But then you remember that Tesla has locked himself in his cabin, so you decide to check his luggage. Head right to get there. When you arrive, you notice that the suitcase name tagged with Tesla has coal smudges all over it. Use the magnifying glass to collect the clue Coal Smudges, but as you do, an off-screen Poptropican tosses a pair of scissors at you. You grab the scissors, and you decide that maybe you should investigate there later. Run right to the only person you know has coal on him: The Coal Man. Bring him to the Interrogation Table and ask him about the Coal Smudges. "Okay, okay! I did leave to get a snack, and that's when the train stopped, but I didn't go near the luggage, you can ask the Porter!" he confesses. And he does, Coal Smudges disappears and a new clue, Coal Man Left for a Snack appears. Since the Coal Man told you to ask the Porter, go ahead and do so. Although, the Porter is now at the left of VIP Car 2. When you reach them, bring them to the Interrogation Table and ask them the Coal Man Left for a Snack. The Porter points out that he was getting a snack, and since he was, he couldn't have stopped the John Bull, and thus, Coal Man Left for a Snack disappears. Poptropican in Porter's Clothing Now run to the right into the Luggage Car, where you'll find Moreau hanging around. Talk to her, and she'll suggest that since you look like the Porter, you could dress up like him/her to get into Tesla's cabin. But where to get a Porter outfit (you can't customize with him/her). To the right of the Luggage Car is the Porter Closet, the Porter's closest thing to a home. Inside, to the left, is a hung up Porter Outfit. Pick it up, and then put it on. After you're done putting on the Porter's outfit, head out and right to Tesla's cabin, knock, and Tesla will let you in. When you're in, pick up the jug of prune juice on the table at the left of the door. Then walk over and click on Tesla. He'll ask you three times to fill his cup, then he will need to go to the bathroom. While he's gone, check everything at least once, and you'll find the Luggage Key. Then Tesla will come back, and he will tell you to leave. Case Closed? Head to the Luggage Car, and use the Luggage Key to open the suitcase name tagged with Tesla, and inside you will find the Motion Capture Device! Click on it, and your Poptropican will come out if the case and exclaim, "The device is in Tesla's trunk! He's the thief!" Moreau, who is still hanging around, races off to inform a security guard, a Pinkerton Security Guard. Soon a Pinkerton Guard appears forcing tied up Nikola Tesla, who tries to say that he is innocent, into the 'Brig'. After them comes the Porter, who tells you to bring the recovered device to Thomas Edison. In his cabin, Edison refuses to believe that Tesla is the thief, and remembers that he left the Motion Capture Device on. Together you and Edison watch footage on the device until you find Tesla on the other side of the John Bull, without the device! The Mystery Continues When you exit the footage, you'll earn a second Photo Album picture, a picture of Tesla on the other side of the train, and the clue Grainy Picture. Then you and Edison realize that the real thief is still on the loose, and Edison suggests trying to talk to Tesla, because he may know something helpful. Like I said before, Tesla is now in the Coal Car. Go far right, next to the entrance to the Coal Car, and you'll find that a Pinkerton Guard is blocking the way in. Talk to him, and you'll explain that you have proof that Tesla is innocent, but the Guard doesn't listen. That seems suspicious, so you'll gain the clue Pinketon Blocking the Way. So go into the Luggage Car and you'll see that a door at the top of the car is open. Jump up through it, and you'll be on top of the train. Now you need to get to an opening at the right that leads to the Coal Car. To do that, you'll need to jump from car to car, ducking under tunnels and jumping over lights (you'll know they're coming because there will be red flashes on the right). If you can make it without falling, you'll land in the Coal Car. Talk to Me There you'll see chained-up Tesla. Ask him if you can help him, and he'll ask for something to write with. So give him the pencil, and he'll give you a sketch of his cabin, instructing you to check and see if anything is different. So exit the Coal Car and check Tesla's cabin, and when you've found the difference, click examine on the cabin sketch, then click use. Use the pencil to circle the difference: Tesla's briefcase is open. Then use the open door at the top of the train to return to Tesla and tell him that his briefcase is open. He seems terrified at the news, and you ask him why. "That briefcase contained my most important invention! The fair can't go on without it!" Then ask him how someone got in the case, and he'll tell you that he has no idea, because the key is around his neck! Then you'll unlock the clue Open Briefcase. The Truth about Weisz Leave the Coal Car and visit the cabin of Erik Weisz. At the Interrogation Table, ask him about the Open Briefcase. "That lock looks like it was picked by an expert." Weisz says, looking proud, but he'll quickly excuse himself, saying, "No, I don't know anyone like that. Excuse me." That will give you the clue Erik Weisz's Odd Behavior. Now exit and head left for the N.Y. Times Reporter. Bring him to the Interrogation Table and ask him about Erik Weisz's Odd Behavior. He'll agree that something has been bothering him about Weisz, and gives you a N.Y. Times article. Read it, and you'll find out who Weisz really is, and you will get the clue Erik Weisz's True Identity. Head back to Weisz's cabin, but he's not there, but you will find a Lock Pick Bag. Pick it up, and Weisz will walk in. "I know who you really are, Mr. Houdini," your Poptropican says, "And I found this bag of lock picks in your cabin!" Saving Houdini "You've found my true identity," sneers Weisz, "But can you catch me?" Then he jumps up a ceiling door like the one in the Luggage Car. Jump up there too, and confront him, but he'll run over the car roofs until he falls into the Freight Car. Follow him, and when your Poptropican lands, you'll see a item with a large cloth draped over it with a rope tying the cloth, but the item suddenly speaks, "Blub, blub." Use your scissors to cut the rope and drop the cloth, and you will find Weisz trapped in his own famous water tank, but he can't escape! Click use on your Lock Pick Bag and then you will notice four locks, which all lock in Weisz, also on the left side you'll notice a bar with Weisz in water, but the water is sinking. That shows has much time you have until Weisz runs out of air. Choose whatever lock you want, they're all almost the same. Just match the shapes of the lock gears with the shape on the pick, and use it to push the bottom of the square on top of the lock gear to the red line. Once all the lock gears are in place, that lock becomes unlocked. When you finish unlocking all the locks (in time) you'll save Weisz and after earning a third Photo Album picture, you will confront him as the thief. But Weisz will prove himself innocent and tell you that Tesla is hiding something, and if you find out what it is, you'll be close to uncovering the real thief, then Weisz disappears in a cloud of smoke, and you gain the clue Nikola Tesla is Hiding Something. Transformer is Prime It's no mystery about what to do next. Just go into the Luggage Car, get onto the roof, race across the cars, land in the Coal Car, and confront Tesla about hiding something. He'll agree that if free him from his chains, he'll talk. So use your Lock Pick Bag to free Tesla, just like you did with Erik Weisz Weisz, but there is no time. When you have finished, Tesla will tell you about his invention, the Transformer, his invention that was in his briefcase, a device that can power the Ferris Wheel. Ask him why someone would want to steal it, and Tesla points out, "Egotistic fools - No one wants to be upstaged by the Wheel!" Then you unlock the clue Transformer and get a sketch of Tesla's creation. Now, head to Twain's cabin, bring him to the Interrogation Table, and ask him about the Transformer. Twain will then tell you that perhaps a mysterious Poptropican in the last car, who is guarded by Pinkerton Guards, may be able to help you. And then you get the clue Mysterious Fellow in Last Car. Solving the Crime Head left to a car named in the map as Pinkerton Security. Usually, there is a Pinkerton Guard guarding the place, but now he's asleep. But he's set off a chain reaction to wake him up if someone triggers it, but there is one way through. First jump on top of the boxes to the top box, then jump on the top floor of the contraption. Jump over the first possible way down, but head down the second to the second floor of the contraption. Then just head left, down one more floor, and past the snoozing guard & his caged pet Coco. Head left, into the Presidential Suite, until you see President Grover Cleveland, a mustached Poptropican wearing navy blue that is standing by a chalkboard. Ask him, "You've been trying to solve this mystery too?" and he'll say that he has almost all the pieces to finish the mystery, but you should have the remaining pieces. Then he brings you to the Interrogation Table, which has all the clues you've earned, then he begins the story: "When the lights went out, Nikola Tesla was peeping through Edison's door while holding . . ." This is one part that Pres. Cleveland needs help with. Click on the clue A Glass of Prune Juice, and Pres. Cleveland will continue. "A Glass of Prune Juice. When he heard Edison coming back, he ran, sloshing the juice over the sides of his glass." Then you add a comment, "So he didn't steal the device. He was only curious about it." Then Pres. Cleveland continues on, "The thief then snuck into the Coal Car and hit the brakes, causing a distraction. The thief then took the device to the Luggage Car - Hence the . . ." Now choose the clue Coal Smudges, and the President will go on, "Coal Smudges on the trunk." Again, your Poptropican cuts in, "Wait. How did the thief get into Tesla's trunk? The key was still in his cabin!" Cleveland starts again, "Or was it? Perhaps the thief switched name tags between his own trunk and Tesla's. When the train stopped, the thief could have snuck outside and thrown the . . ." Click on the clue Key so the President can continue. "Key into Tesla's cabin. The trunk you thought was Tesla's was the thief's all along!" You can't help but ask this question, "Why go to all this trouble for something the thief didn't even want?" Cleveland answers like this by saying, "That's just it! It was easy enough for the thief to access Tesla's cabin. Much harder to get at the thing Tesla never lets out of his sight, not ever when he went to the bathroom: His . . ." Now choose the clue Briefcase, then Pres. Cleveland will go on, "Briefcase." You cut in another time to say, "So the thief took Edison's Motion Capture Device as a distraction." Next goes Pres. Cleveland "Precisely. the thief's real goal, all along, was . . ." For your last clue clicked, click the clue Tesla's Transformer, then the President continues, "Tesla's Transformer." Now, to finish up your talk, you and Cleveland will realize that if the thief switched name tags in the Luggage Car, you can look in 'Tesla's' trunk, you may find something that can narrow down the suspects to one: The real thief. The Last Twist of the Tracks Now race to the Luggage Car and use the Luggage Key to open 'Nikola Tesla's' trunk and pull away a sheet in the trunk to reveal a bunch of French stuff. "So the thief must be from France!" you realize, and you collect the last clue in the Island, French Items in Trunk. Go a bit right, and you'll find George Ferris again. At the Interrogation Table, ask him of the French Items in Trunk, and he'll gasp that Eiffel is trying sabotage him. Leave the Table and to the right, confront Eiffel at the Interrogation Table that the French Items in Trunk are his. "It's true: I'm French." agrees Eiffel, "But you'll overlooked one very important detail. This is a lady's handkerchief." You then realize once and for all who the thief is . . . Mademoiselle Moreau! You leave the Interrogation Table just in time to see the train screech to a halt. "The train has stopped. We have arrived at the Fair." Eiffel tells you, "She may be trying to destroy the Transformer! You must stop her!" All's Fair that Ends Fair Suddenly, you appear out of the John Bull at the Fair. Go left until you see Moreau. There she reveals to you her plan. To keep Paris and its World Fair on top, Moreau took the Transformer, there for, the Ferris Wheel can't work, and Paris and its World's Fair will stay on top. Then the France-Loving Reporter will race to the left. Follow her, and you'll see Moreau manipulating the Chicago Police into thinking that you're a bad guy. To escape the Police, jump up a ladder, and when they're fed, jump on three lions heads to a platform. Next make your Poptropican bounce on five canopies, over juggled obstacles, until you land on another platform. Wait for a Charmed Cobra to doze down, jump on the basket lid on its head, then jump up to a narrow pathway and go left. Drop down and you'll watch a bit of the Persian Palace Bellydancers, then excuse yourself. Go left to the very edge, and you'll find Moreau manipulating more Police, then she runs leftwards again. Now jump from the canopy to the closest totem pole, and jump from totem to totem until you reach the last one. If you can't, try jumping on the street lamps too! When you make it to the last totem, you'll jump to the top, but the Police will push over the totem, and like dominoes, all the other totems fall too. Now quickly go left, and you'll see Moreau climbing up the Wheel to escape you. Then it starts to pour rain and lightning crashing, but don't mind that. Now use stringed lights and Wheel cars to climb up the Ferris Wheel until Moreau pushes a large box on your car, pushing you down. But on top of the next car is a hung-up rope. Use it to swing to the other side of the Wheel, and continue climbing up until Moreau shouts, "Say goodbye to Tesla's Transformer!" And tosses the invention off the Wheel. Now, quickly jump up to another hung-up rope and use it to swing across the other side of the Ferris Wheel, and on the way, you'll grab the Transformer. When you make it to the other side, jump off and climb up more cars until you confront Moreau. She'll tell you not to take a step forward, but then a scarily close lightning strike will knock the thief off her feet and she will fall off the Ferris Wheel, landing in Weisz's water tank. Jump to the ground and you'll find that Weisz arrived to help you finish off Moreau. Next to him is George Ferris. Give him the Transformer, then talk to Pres. Cleveland, and he'll give you the medallion for Mystery Train Island along with 50 Poptropica credits, and your fourth and final Photo Album Photo will be collected. When you exit that, you will see that the Chicago World's Fair turned out great. Congratulations, you've completed Mystery Train Island! The First 10 Finishers List of Finishers #Messy Ghost #Smart Sky #Spotted Lizard #Shaky Chicken #Scary Peanut #Mighty Bird #Zippy Brain #Funny Lobster #Brave Rider #White Lightning Gallery 01_messy_ghost.gif|The first place finisher, Messy Ghost. 02_smart_sky.gif|The second place finisher, Smart Sky. 03_spotted_lizard.gif|The third place finisher, Spotted Lizard. 04_shaky_chicken.gif|The fourth place finisher, Shaky Chicken. 05_scary_peanut.gif|The fifth place finisher, Scary Peanut. 06_mighty_bird.gif|The sixth place finisher, Mighty Bird. 07_zippy_brain.gif|The seventh place finisher, Zippy Brain. 08_funny_lobster.gif|The eighth place finisher, Funny Lobster. 09_brave_rider.gif|The ninth place finisher, Brave Rider. 10_white_lightning.gif|The tenth place finisher, White Lightning. Congrats_to_First_10.jpg|The blog post announcing the first ten finishers. Sneak Peek Game For the main article on Mystery Train Island's sneak peek game, D.C. Diner, go here. Clues *Motion Capture Device *Mark Twain's Secret Compartment *Nikola Tesla Hiding in Cabin *Spilled Prune Juice *Nikola Tesla Ordered Prune Juice *Coal Smudges *Coal Man Left for a Snack *Luggage Key *Grainy Picture *Pinkerton Blocking the Way *Open Briefcase *Erik Weisz's Odd Behavior *Erik Weisz's True Identity *Nikola Tesla is Hiding Something *Transformer *French Items in Trunk Characters *You *Thomas Alva Edison *Nikola Tesla *Mademoiselle Moreau *The Porter *The Conductor *The Coal Man *The Mark Twain Fanatic *The Chicago Wisher *The Woman Going on the Train *The Advice Man *The Hostess *George Ferris *The New York Times Reporter *Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain) *Erik Weisz (Harry Houdini) *Alexandre Gustave Eiffel *Susan Brownell Anthony *The Pinkerton Guards *President Grover Cleveland *The Chicago Policemen *The Lion Feeder *The Lit Torch Juggler *The Sword Juggler *The Snake Juggler *The Dagger Juggler *The Snake Charmer *The Persian Palace Bellydancers *Nikola Tesla's Pigeon *Coco *The Hungry Lions *The Charmed Cobra *The Juggled Snakes Items *Train Ticket *Telegram *Woman's Suffrage Pamphlet *Pencil *Le Monde *Scissors *Porter's Notepad *Porter Outfit *Luggage Key *Grainy Picture *Sketch of Tesla's Cabin *New York Times *Lock Pick Bag *Transformer Sketch *Transformer *Island Medallion Poptropica Store Exclusive *Mystery Train Inspector Places *Main Street (Mystery Train Island) *Coal Car *Coach Car *VIP Car 1 *Luggage Car *VIP Car 2 *Dining Car *Reverie Lounge *Freight Car *Pinkerton Security *Presidental Suite *Train Stop *Chicago Station *Midway *Ferris Wheel Common Rooms *Reverie Lounge * symbolizes a common room only available during times where there are no ads. Photo Album Photos I Didn't do It.JPG|I Didn't do It/Framed! The Devil in the Details.JPG|The Devil is in the Details/The Truth will Set you Free Escape Artists.JPG|Escape Artists/This Trap Sprang a Leak All's Fair at the World's Fair.JPG|All's Fair at the World's Fair/A Victory for the Whole World Around the World *Geheimnis Zug Insel (German) On the Map On the Poptropica Map, Mystery Train Island is located: *'To the right of:' Game Show Island *'Below:' None *'To the left of:' Wild West Island *'Above:' Wimpy Wonderland Island On the App Mystery Train Island is part of the Poptropica App, and is purchasable for 99¢. Features Island Guide * Items *Le Monde Goals * Bosses * Memorable Quotes Gallery You're on the Case.jpg|You're on the case! Outside the Reverie Lounge.JPG|Outside the Reverie Lounge MTMS.jpg|Part of Mystery Train Island's Main Street MT.jpg|Mystery Train Island's Symbol: The John Bull MysteryTrainIslandAfterSuperVillainIslandIslandDestruction.png|Mystery Train Island as shown on TV after Zeus's destructive reign during the events of Super Villain Island. HareTravelsMysteryTrainReference.png|Dr. Hare's reference to Mystery Train Island while visiting Farmington, Utah. Ramp.png|A Poptropican pushing Edison's suitcase up a ramp. Videos Mystery Train Island's commercial preview|The official trailer for Mystery Train Island. The Mystery Train Departs|The mystery train leaves the station. A Full Mystery Train Island Walkthrough|A full walkthrough for Mystery Train Island by The Poptropican. Previews On the Daily Pop Wind Advisory.JPG Whodunit.JPG Turn, Turn, Turn.JPG Trapped In The Closet.JPG Training Day.JPG Train Tricks.JPG Train Attraction.JPG Tiny Dancers.JPG This Strange Device.JPG This Mortal Coil.JPG The Moving Room.JPG Take The Red Eye.JPG Storyboards.JPG Stealers Wheel.JPG Station Stop.JPG Something Is Sketchy.JPG Sleeping Car.JPG Rolling Rocks.JPG Plane To See.JPG Pit Stop.JPG Meals On Wheels.JPG Lounge Act.JPG Looking For A Passenger.JPG Lockdown.JPG Like A Freight Train.JPG Itemized Deductions.JPG In The Club.JPG Horseshoes.JPG Go Loco.JPG Coach Class.JPG Cast Of Characters.JPG Bridge And Tunnel.JPG Barn Storming.JPG All Is Fair.JPG On the Creator's Blog ' Announcing the New Poptropica Island.PNG Climb Aboard the Mystery Twain.PNG g.PNG Counting Down the Seconds to Myster Train.PNG D.C. Diner is Coming.JPG Freight Car Puzzle; The Answers.PNG May I take your Order.JPG More Details on Mystery Train Island.PNG Mystery Train is Now Available.PNG Mystery Train is Now Available to All.PNG Mystery Train Open this Friday.PNG Play D.C. Diner Now.JPG Poptropica Tips and Tricks; D.C. Diner.PNG The Mystery Train Journey Begins.PNG Watch Mystery Train Trailer.PNG What's in the Freight Car.PNG Your Mystery Train Departure Time.PNG Giving Thanks.png ' On Poptropica Tours PoptropicaToursMTPreview1.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview2.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview3.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview4.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview5.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview6.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview7.png Trivia *In Mystery Train Island, the only item you lose is the Transformer. *The scene where Moreau falls off the Ferris Wheel and into the Water Tank is similar to the scene in Shrink Ray Island, where Mr. Silva accidently shrinks himself and falls into the ant farm. *The John Bull is based off of a real John Bull, which actually took people to the 1893 Chicago World's Fair. *When the John Bull turns and enters the tunnel, the Advertisement Car is missing. *In honor of Mystery Train Island, the Creators changed the Log In screen to a train chugging across the screen instead of Poptropicans running across the screen. This is the 3rd time the Log In screen was changed, after the 2009 April Fools Day celebration and the celebration of Poptropica's 20th island: Shrink Ray Island. *Mystery Train Island was released for members at 4:21 pm. 4 because Poptropica had been celebrating their 4th birthday around that time, and 21, as Mystery Train Island is the 21st island on Poptropica. *Mystery Train Island's name is based off of the movie, Mystery Train. *The crook is Mademoiselle Moreau, making the island the 5th or 6th (after Super Power Island, with Betty Jetty, Reality TV Island, which depends on the last contestant, Counterfeit Island, with the Black Widow, Big Nate Island, with Mrs. Godfrey, and Cryptids Island, with Gretchen Grimlock) to have a female main antagonist. *The Conductor of the train looks almost identicle to the Conductor of the train on Wild West Island, except younger. Although, it is likely not the same Conductor, since Wild West Island most likely took place in the mid 1800s, while Mystery Train Island took place in 1893. *If you are standing a specific distance from Tesla while pouring him prune juice, his arm will stretch extremely long so the prune juice will land in his cup. *The painting Starry Night appears hanging above Weisz's bed in his cabin. It is unlikely, though, that it is the real Starry Night. *As well as Counterfeit Island, Mystery Train Island is a whodunit-themed island. *Mystery Train Island is the 4th island to have a bathroom (or 'water closet', as it's called on Mystery Train Island) after Time Tangled Island, Super Power Island, and Shrink Ray Island. *When dressing up as the Porter, all you have to do is put on the hat or any one part of the disguise. *In the Dining Car, you can see a bottle identicle to one in the B.A.D. Bistro, on Spy Island. *Also in the Dining Car, there is Soda Pop like one in D.C. Diner. *Mystery Train Island is the second island to have a character change looks when ever you do. The first is Time Tangled Island. The Porter changes to look just like you. And in Time Tangled Island, your future self changes as well. *Mystery Train Island is the second island to have words in French. the first is Counterfeit Island. *During a visit to Farmington, Utah during his World Domination Tour, Dr. Hare references Mystery Train Island by saying "They say there is a Ferris Wheel on Mystery Train, so I thought I'd check this one out." *The Freight Car has many easter eggs in it. Here is a list of them: **A Harp **A Vase of a Woman **A Bongo **A Spiral Tree **The Instument of the Mangbetu Tribe **A Lute **A Telescope **The Landskimmer **Henry Ford's Automobile **A Smiling Tiki **A Frowning Tiki **A Girl's Nabootian Mask **A Board with Leopard's Skin Hung on it **A Boy's Nabootian Mask **A Potted Fern **A Bison's Head on a Plaque **A Statue of a Girl **The Second Governor's Portrait **A Statue of a Boy **A Potted Cactus **Governor Roland's Portrait **A Vase of a Soldier **A Green Barrel with Cactuses on it *Mystery Train Island is the 2nd island to be set in the past with numerous historical figures,the first being Time Tangled Island Reviews *'Random Poptropica Fan: '''Mystery Train Island is a spectacular mystery adventure that leaves you curious. *'Omar: I love this island, it was a blast! *'Joshuawesome8: '''Mystery Train Island is my favorite island. It is awesome, especially the end chase on the Ferris Wheel. And I love a good mystery! *'Paultropica6: It's awesome, and it is my 2rd favorite island, after Super Villain Island. *'PenguinsandDisney': One of the most AWESOME islands on Poptropica. How can you not like it? *'Incredible Rider:' I love this island because it is one of the few islands that I will do because they don't give me heart attacks. Thanks Secretsp! *'Moody Eel: '''This Island was so fun, it even compares to my favorite, Super Villain Island! *'Kopzaq: 'A simply amazing island. I love the mystery theme! *Former Poptropica Player: I guess the island was cool when I played it, but there is a very small controversy on Youtube that there is a character that commits suicide. Not to be mean, but I think the controversy is true. Fan Comics Poptropicans on a Train Part 1.png|Joshuawesome8: Poptropicans on a Train, Part 1 Fan-Art On the Right Track.JPG|Joshuawesome8: On the Right Track It went better in my head.png|coolcheetah53: This went better in my head... External Links *Click here the play Mystery Train Island at Poptropica *Click here to visit the Mystery Train Island Tour page *Click here to check the Google Video Results for Mystery Train Island Walkthroughs *Click here to look at the Google Image Results for Mystery Train Island '' Category:Islands Category:Featured Article Category:2011 Islands Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Poptropica Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate